Superes
SuperEs W rzeczy samej! Pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział SuperES na antenie W końcu go zawstydzę TurboDymoMan o SuperESie To SuperEs! Jakiś n00b na ulicy widząc SuperESa Brawo SuperES Frajerzy, którzy za chwilę zginą, bo SuperES nie zatrzymał asteroidy Zginiemy Jakaś ciesząca się dziewczyna najpewniej gotka po tym jak SuperES nie zatrzymał asteroidy SuperEsie, papier się skończył Nastolatek na kiblu po defekacji Proszę pana, używa pan czasem grzebienia? Pewien rencista ujrzawszy SuperES'a SuperES – superbohater, następca TurboDymoMana, wynajęty przez 36i6, aby udowodnić światu, że wszystko ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 nie. W jednej z reklam pokazane jest jak w brutalny sposób niszczy TurboDymoMana, lecz Polkomtel zapewnia, iż jest to wyreżyserowana scena, a bohaterowie pozostają przyjaciółmi. Spis treści ukryj 1 Pierwsze Wejście 2 Cechy charakterystyczne 3 Zadanie 4 Prognozy 5 Stan obecny 6 Paradoks SuperESa 7 Przezwiska SuperESa 8 Ciekawostki 9 Przypisy edytuj Pierwsze Wejście TurboDymoMan pokazuje Ci fucka małym palcem siedząc obok drzwi. Nagle drzwi otwierają się z dużą siłą miażdżąc bohatera. W blasku światła pojawia się SuperES i wypowiada pierwsze słowa, których nie ma dużo, bo większość wypowiada narrator. edytuj Cechy charakterystyczne Nieużywany Nieograniczony Nieobliczalny Niewyczerpalny Nieprzewidywalny Nieprzebrany Nieżyw Niemartwy Niepalny Niepłodny Niezrównoważony Niemożliwy Niemądry Nienormalny Niefajny Nietrzeźwy Nieczysty Niecenzurowany Niepodręczny Nieporęczny Nieprzyjacielski Niekoleżeński Nietowarzyski Nie SUPER Niedługi Niekrótki Nie w sam raz Niedobry Niezawstydzony nienarąbany Nieprzemyślany Nieubrany Nielot Nieuczciwy Niepomocny Niewyspany Niedostępny Niewidoczny Niepodłączony Nieokrzesany Nienażarty Nie na żarty Nielubiany Nieznośny Nienawidzony Nieprzeszkadzający Nie wynajęty przez 36i6 Nieochrzczony Niewierzący Nienarodzony Niestary Niemłody Nie okazujący uczuć Nieseksowny Nieogolony Nieopalony Nieowłosiony Nieładny Niechluj Nieprzystojny Nieoswojony Niezaadoptowany Nieprzyzwoity Nie może sobie poradzić Niewykarmiony Nieumyty Nieśmierdzący Nieśmiały Nieśmieszny Niemota Niegrzeczny Nieuprzejmy Nieżyczliwy Nietykalny Nie lepszy od Obamy Nienapojony Nienachlany Niejebnięty Niechudy Niegruby Nie skończył podstawówki Niezaradny Niepijący Niepalący Niegrzeszny Niedorobiony Nie potrafi pisać i czytać Niepracujący Nieparafialny Niemięsożerny Nienauczany Nieubity Nie ma fiuta Niepornograficzny Niespełniony Niezachwycony Niestabilny Niepopularny Niesławny Nieposiadający niczego Niezdara Nieumięśniony Nieoglądalny Nieprawdziwy Niesyfiący Nie ma głosu Niepiszczący Nieprzekreślony Nieorganiczny Nieuprzejmy Nie lepszy od TurboDymoMana Nieuszkodzony Nienaprawiony Nienowy Nieupity Nieprzestraszony Niepokonany Niewłączony Niewyłączony Niejęczący Nieskonfigurowany Niewolny Niemocny Nieoddychający Niepłaczący Niepokalanie poczęty Niemęskoosobowy Nieżeńskoosobowy Niebrzydki Niepełnosprawny NieSMSujący Niesmakujący Niewymieniony Nieskończony Nieurodzony Niewidzialny Niesłyszalny Niedotknięty Niewidzący Niesłyszący Nieprzyjemnie pachnący Niemowa Niezgodny z zasadami ortografii Nieimienny Niewszystkożerny Nieposiadający swojego końca Nieliryczny Niecelowy Niefajny edytuj Zadanie Gdy TurboDymoMan zawstydza wszystkich, pokazując, jak robi wszystko o 50% lepiej lub nie robi nic, zadanie SuperEsa jest proste: oznajmić, że SMS-y w 36i6 nie mają końca. W rzeczy samej. TurboDymoMan się skończył, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Każda cywilizacja ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Każdy papier kiedyś się kończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Żel do włosów ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Życie ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Każdy film ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Wojna (zazwyczaj) ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Każda gwiazda (także Doda1) kiedyś się skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Każda lampka wina ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Amunicja w magazynku ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Wandalizowanie Nonsensopedii musi kiedyś się skończyć, a SMS w 36i6 – nie. Bateria musi się wyczerpać, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Mecz ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Rządy SuperESa mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Osoba, która zamieniła zdanie „Nonsensopedia musi się skończyć” na „Wandalizowanie Nonsensopedii musi się skończyć” musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Ta wyliczanka ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Pokój między krajami ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Telefony mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Świat ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Naprawdę ta wyliczanka kiedyś się skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Budowanie autostrad i stadionów na Euro 2012 ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Każdy dyktatura ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. MMSy w 36i6 mają swój koniec, a SMSy – nie. Samochody spalinowe mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Alfabet ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Bardzo długie uruchamianie się Windowsa (zazwyczaj) ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. SMSy w innych sieciach niż 36i6 mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Autostrada A4 ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Reklama z SuperESem musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Reklama sieci 36i6 musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Reklama innych sieci niż 36i6 też musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Sezon na misia musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Kąpiel musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Wymawianie słów „W rzeczy samej!” przez SuperESa w reklamie musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Internet zapewne ma gdzieś swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Politycy mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Wynajdywanie wynalazków ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Każdy superbohater ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. SuperES ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Trenowanie MU przez Fergusona musi się kiedyś skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Aktualizowanie przeglądarki internetowej ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Era komputerów ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Wymyślanie tych pomysłów na to, że coś ma swój koniec musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Sen ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Instalacja programu (obojętnie jakiego) ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Tibia się nie kończy, a SMSy w 36i6 (...) fail. Utwór muzyczny musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Kawa musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Herbata musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Węgiel musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Uran też musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Benzyna musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Olej napędowy musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Gaz musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Podróż ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Wymyślanie kawałów musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Piwo (niestety) musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Świecenie się żarówki musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 nie mają końca. Świecenie się świetlówki musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 nie mają końca. Świecenie się Słońca musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 nie mają końca. Świecenie się innych źródeł światła ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 nie mają końca. Odcinek każdego serialu ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Igrzyska Olimpijskie mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Tusz/atrament w drukarce ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Tusz/atrament w długopisie musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Sekunda ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Minuta ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Kwadrans ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Godzina ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Doba ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Tydzień ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Miesiąc ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Kwartał ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Rok ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Dekada ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Wiek ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Millenium ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Dzień ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Noc ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Poranek ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Wieczór ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Rysowanie malutkich trójkątów, itp. ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Zima kiedyś się skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Przedwiośnie kiedyś się skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Wiosna kiedyś się skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Lato kiedyś się skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Jesień kiedyś się skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Przedzimie kiedyś się skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Każdy seks ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Chodzenie do szkoły ma swój koniec (podobno), a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Reklamy na Polsacie mają swój koniec (prawdopodobnie), a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Scooby-Doo ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Lekcja ma swój koniec (uff), a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. SMSy w 36i6 mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Ględzenie w kościele ma swój koniec (podobno), a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. 2010 ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Każda passa ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Lina ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Kółko ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Wiosenne porządki mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Weekend ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Rozmowa przez telefon z teściem ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Rozgrywki PlusLigi mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Nieskończoność ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Benzyna kiedyś się skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Ziarna mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 nie. SuperES zostanie zawstydzony przez TurboDymoMan'a, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Szkoła uczy i kształci, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Miłość ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Metallica skończyła się na Kill'em All, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Seria Call of Duty kiedyś się skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Każda wycieczka ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. Moda na Sukces się nie skończy, a SMSy w 36i6 wymiękły. U Fineasza i Ferba się wakacje nie skończą, a SMSy w 36i6 wymiękły. Czasami kac ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 - nie. Ten artykuł ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6 – nie. edytuj Prognozy SMSy w 36i6 kiedyś się skończą, a SuperES zostanie zawstydzony przez TurboDymoMan'a. edytuj Stan obecny Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy Siostry Bez Endu go porwały. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że ukrył się w krainie rozmów w Orange na kartę. edytuj Paradoks SuperESa Są końce, o których SuperES się nie wypowiada i tak szybko nie będzie, za względu na ich trudność: U Szymona M. „Końca nie widać”, a SMSy w 36i6? 36i6 ma swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6? Moda na Sukces nigdy się nie skończy, a SMSy w 36i6? Głupota Cyca nigdy się nie skończy, a SMSy w 36i6? Prosta (linia) nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? SMSy mają swój koniec, a SMSy w 36i6? Liczenie do nieskończoności nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Nic nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Nicość też nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Dusza ludzka jest nieśmiertelna, a SMSy w 36i6? Męczenie dzieci w szkołach nigdy się nie skończy, a SMSy w 36i6? Ilość wódki we flaszce niedopitce nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Głupota blondynki nigdy się nie kończy, a SMSy w 36i6? Koło nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Brak zasięgu...co z SMSami w 36i6? Nikt nie wie czy Wszechświat się kończy, a SMSy w 36i6? Wciąganie materii przez czarne dziury nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Rozmnażanie się n00bów i Dzieci NEO nie musi się skończyć, a SMSy w 36i6? Upijanie się/pijaństwo nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Ilość SMSów które można wysłać w 36i6 nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Rządy Austriaków w skokach narciarskich nie mają końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Mordowanie kosmitów przez Kapitana Bombę nigdy sie nie kończy, a SMSy w 36i6? Korupcja w PZPN nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Chuck Norris nigdy się nie kończy, a SMSy w 36i6? Wietkong nigdy się nie kończy, a SMSy w 36i6? Velvet nigdy się nie skończy, a SMSy w 36i6? Wyobraźnia jest nieograniczona, a SMSy w 36i6? Kula nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Czas jaki znamy nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Nauka nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Bateria wyczerpana... Co z SMSami w 36i6? Błędny kod PIN... Pozostałych prób: 0... Karta SIM zablokowana... Co z SMSami w 36i6? Niekończąca się opowieść nigdy się nie kończy, a SMSy w 36i6? Głupota ludzka jest nieskończona, a SMSy w 36i6? Siostry Bez Endu nie maja końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Wieża w Icy Tower nie ma końca. a SMSy w 36i6? Wakacje u Fineasza i Ferba nie mają końca, a SMSy w 36i6? Miłość pokemonów do Bimbera nie ma końca, a SMSy w 36i6? edytuj Przezwiska SuperESa SuperEsEsman ESman SupersedES AssMan SuperSMS Super Pies Kapitan Wyczes Pan Wypłochowłosy ESik ESio ESiuń SuperDrES Super SS TurboDymoEs Przyjaciel SMS`ów Bohater, który nic nie może na coś poradzić Pan ES Tutejszy woźny edytuj Ciekawostki Po SuperESie ma się pojawić HyperPhone z misją powiedzenia że rozmowy w 36i6 nigdy się nie kończą (informacja nie potwierdzona). SuperES nikogo nie ratuje. Za każdym razem gdy ktoś umiera mówi mu tylko, że SMSy w 36i6 nigdy się nie kończą. Niektórzy twierdzą że SuperES to pederasta kierując się jego fryzurą. 16 lutego ES kupił różowy strój. Prawdopodobnie ma w nim wystąpić w nowej reklamie. 19 lutego ES kupił sobie czerwoną torebke(prawdopodobnie w Vancouver). Po wywiadzie z nim okazało się, że jego idolem jest Twinky-Winky. 25 lutego ES postanowił pokazać się publicznie w swoim różowym stroju2 . Nosił także czerwoną torebkę. Kiedy ludzie prosili go by ubrał się normalnie odpowiedział że zrobi to 30 lutego. SuperES w końcu będzie musiał przyznać, że nie tylko sms-y w 36i6 nigdy się nie kończą. Moda na Sukces także nigdy się nie kończy. Przypisy ↑ chociaż tu nie mamy z nią do czynienia... ↑ mimo tego co jest napisane powyżej Super ES sam się zawstydził pokazując się publicznie w takim stroju. Bossy 36i6[ Pokaż ] Świat reklamy[ Pokaż ] Kategorie: Superbohaterowie | Kreacje reklamowe